edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy Future
Ed Edd n Eddy Future is a fan fiction written by : Lordmakeup it’s about when the eds get married how there life will be. Plot the eds get married and now their children have thier own adventures and when its about the adults it's always about relationship problems and other stuff like that. Characters adults Ed: He is married to May with 5 kids all idiots but one of them is a little normal. He names his children weird names he named his youngest son “Baby” his youngest girl “John” and “Zombie alien” and he names his 13 years old son “Ed” and his 18 year old “Jim” son probably the smartest in the family. Edd: Edd is a lot taller and bigger he is still a friend of eddy. He is married to marie and has three children two boys and one girl. He hasn't told his children about him being a Big daddy. Until now. Eddy: Eddy is the same but bigger and with a beard. He is married Lee and has two twin children. Kevin: He is married to nazz, he stills makes fun of Eddy and calls him dork . He has 2 children one a girl and one a boy. Rolf: Rolf is the oldest and the tallest in the cul-de-sac. He is married and having children it appears that he passed middle school. Jimmy: Jimmy works in a bar that sells magazines and pizzas. He is married to Sarah and has many relationship problems. He has 2 babies and two daughters that are smarter than him. May: She is Ed’s wife. After marrying a guy all the children. Nazz: Nazz is kevin ‘s wife it appears that Johnny is jealous from kevin for marrying Nazz because they have no problem. Lee: Lee is Eddy’s wife. Eddy has a job so she is the only worker in the family. Marie: She is married to double d and has a happy life. Sarah: Sarah marries Jimmy for everyone else is taken and Rolf pass. Jonny: Jonny is Married and Having Children Eddys Older Brother: Eddys Older Brother is Eddys Brother and Lane and Lennys Uncle children Ed: Ed is Ed’s son he is named after his father he is his dad and mom. Sam: Sam is double d and marie’s son he is like his father but with hair. Lane and Lenny: Lane and Lenny are twins they are the sons of Eddy and Lee Kankers. Martin: He is Kevin’s son. He is a friend of Rolf they are in the same school and hates Eddy and his kids. Jenny: Jenny is Jimmy and Sarah’s daughter she is found as a little girl. Episodes 1.Fight for history Lane And Lenny are fighting with Martin while johnny gets Nazz from kevin 2.my sweet little May May , Kevin's daughter has a crush on Sam and Jenny to be captian melon head 3.Idiots and the eds. Sam helps ed to be smarter. 4.The idiot that stole my love jImmy loses his home and his wife so edd lets him stay with him and marie 5.When the eds broke up marie broke up with double d so Ed and Eddy helps him but Eddy's scam did go so well and made marie love Ed not Edd. 6.How it started. This episode shows how the Eds got married. 7.My sister's husband. after Sarah leaves Jimmy he gets them back together till he found out that she married Johnny. the episodes will be made after a week if you want it to be made comment yes. may.png|ed's family jim.png|ed's brother jim ed's baby.png|ed's baby ed when he grew up.png|ed johnny's.png|Jonny's family kevin's.png|kevin's family nazz and double d's family.png|nazz and double d's family Category:Fan-Fiction